paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Repairing Love
Short Prequel to Pups feeling lost with Boots and Starling first meeting, Sprry its a bit rushed and short Story Boots walked around lonely. Trying to find some kind of food. it had been a few months since he had left Frosting, Kodiak and Tatiana in there new home. He figured that if they were happy he would be happy but lately all he could think about was Frosting and his two pups he had left behind. Suddenly he realized that he had wandered far from where he should have been and was now walking through a forest. He slowed down to stop but he continued to hear the crunching of leaves. He looked through the leaves towards the sound and saw a pair of large hikers boots. He looked up farther seeing something glint off the sunlight. His heart skipped a beat realizing that he had spotted the shine of a gun. He backed up a few paces but as soon as he took a step back the hunter suddenly moved in his direction. Worried that he might be mistaken for a wolf Boots booked it out of the forest. All he could hear behind him was the ping of gunshots. He continued to run as fast as he could not paying attention to anything behind or in front of him as he ran as fast as he could. Suddenly he tripped on something launching himself into the air where he hit his head on something. Everything else was a blurr. “Hello?” A female voice said looking down at Boots who was laying face up. “Who are you!” Boots said sitting up and stepping back. “I should ask you the same thing, you're the one on my property!” She growled a bit. Boots got up shaking his head. “Listen lady, you don't own the fore..” He started but when he looked around he was in a fenced in area “How did I get here?” He asked himself “Starling, and I don't know but when I came out to see what the gunshots were about you where laying here passed out. At first I thought you were dead!” She said. “Well I better be going.” He said getting up and shaking the dust off his fur running over to the fence and jumping over it. Landing Gingerly on the other side. “If your sure, but that Hunters still in the forest.” Starling said genuinely worried about him. “Well where else should I go?” Boots asked looking around. “You could stay here?” She said cocking her head to the side slightly. Boots smiled at her gesture. “Alright, but only a few days.” He said jumping over the fence and landing next to her smiling. “Thanks again.” He said walking inside with her immediately smelling warm food. The farmer put down a bowl for Starling seeing the other pup he grabbed another bowl and cooked up some food for Boots too. Those few days became a few months, and then a few years and soon enough Starling and Boots had left the farm to live on there own in the forest with there two pups Grace and Garrett. But that all changed one day when Boots spied someone familiar in the forest. “Calm down Kodiak” Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon